yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet (結城友奈は勇者である: 花結いのきらめき, Yuki Yuna wa Yusha de Aru: Hanayui no Kirameki), also translated as as Yuki Yuna is a Hero:' '''A Sparkling Flower 'or '''Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Glittering Bouquet, is a smartphone game for the Yuki Yuna is a Hero series. It is available in the Japanese store for both iPhones and Androids. Plot Bouquet Chapter (Main Storyline)= An Unexpected Encounter • Gathering Joy • Joyful News • Nostalgic Memories • Resolve to Victory • Onward, Relentlessly • Precious Memories • Neverending Friendship • Rustic Joys • Paving the Path to the Future • A Promising Future • Hostility • Thinking of Those Who Are Far Away • Please Answer Me • Beauty of the Mind • Wishing For a Friend's Return • Because It Is Strong, It Is Beautiful • A Beautiful Change • Purification • Profound Love • Firm Belief • Purity • To Solve a Misunderstanding • Let's Unite to Win • A Bare Heart • I'll Wait For You • Believe In Your Heart • Noble • Choice • Sincere Heart • Your Smile |-| Hero Chapters= A Maiden's True Heart • Noble Thoughts • Moral Poise • Overcoming Adversity • Blessings of the Gods • Bonds of Love • Smile at You • Washio Sumi • Minowa Gin • Nogi Sonoko • Sprouting • Blooming • Hidden Leaf • First Leaf • Root of Evil • Sprout • Petal of Light • Joy and Sorrow • I Will Save You |-| Events= High Spirits? The Hero Club's Athletic Meet! • Snatched Away! Sea Swimming Showdown • Strong Bonds: Memories of Summer • With Grace! Sanshu Middle School Cultural Festival • Operation Happy Halloween • Irreplaceable Radiance • Carefree? The Onsen Hotel Trip Incident • March On! Christmas, Trudging Through the Snow • New Year: The Hero Club's First Smiles • Who Will Be Your Valentine? • Dressing Up in the Spring Breeze • My Heart Still Thinks of That Sakura |-| Birthday Events= HAPPY BIRTHDAY • A Birthday Celebrated with a Sword Dance • The Covert Present-Harvesting Battle • The Sonokos' Birthday • A Tale for the Two of Them • A Picture for Eternity • Our Friend's Dream • Showdown! The Four Kings of National Defense • Gifts from Everyone • The First Party for You • A Birthday of Flowers in Full Bloom for You • A Droplet of Shooting and National Defense • The Great Girl Power Operation Gameplay This only covers the important parts to be able to play. Hero Menu # Hero registry: A list of all heroes you currently have and can use. # Team formation: Arrange heroes' teams to partake in battles. # Upgrade heroes: Spend udon and coins (obtained from story chapters and daily events) to level up heroes outside of battle. Udon with pink background will upgrade your heroes' special abilities. # Release potential/blessings: Uncapping heroes which can reach higher level and gains additional squad (or aid, as you may) potential. # Items: Inventory. You can also sell your items. # Story album: view past CGs from story events, this leads to story recap menu. Story Menu # Scenario: Main story missions of the game, covering stories of Yuki Yuna, Washio Sumi, Nogi Wakaba, and Shiratori Utano, plus a new story. # Events: Split into daily events and limited-time special events. # Chapters: Stories to go through with a set of missions. # Daily events: Daily events that change each day. It costs 'power' that will recharge 1 point per hour, with a maximum 12. You can get crystals and various rare items here. # Hero system: Exchange medals from leveling up fairies to uncap heroes for passive bonuses. Elements Each character has their own colors, or elements, so to speak. There are five elements, each weak and strong to other: Fire (red), water (blue), wind (green), with a separate light (yellow) and dark (purple). Fire, water, and wind form a triangle (fire->wind->water->fire, where strong->weak) while light and dark are with each other (light<->dark). Vertexes have their own elements as well, as shown in their health bar colors. The crystals needed to uncap heroes are the same as their own elements. The fairies have their own elements as well and only the heroes can only use fairies with the same element as themselves. Combat Mechanics The core objective of each mission is to prevent Vertexes (from the left) from reaching the Shinju (red squares on furthest right). The battles take place in a grid, where you can move heroes around to eliminate enemies. At the start, the heroes will be deployed on the right. You can move your heroes during battle to different squares. Some Vertexes can push your hero back, and after the Vertexes dies, your hero will return to the tile. Heroes' attacks can be either short, medium, or long. Short (melee) heroes can only hit tiles next to them in any direction. Medium-range heroes have a range in a circle around them. Long-range heroes can fire across a row of tiles. Each hero in your team has their own unique abilities you can use by using the charges (flowers) in the special gauge in the bottom left. These charges are earned by defeating enemies. Each ability costs a different amount of charges, as shown below the heroes' portrait in the bottom right. Clicking on a hero's portrait will show her ability range. Hold and drag upwards to activate it. Each mission has a number of Vertexes you need to defeat. You can only let a certain number of Vertexes reach the Shinju (top right). The final mission of each chapter has a boss Vertex, a very big and strong evolved Vertex that has its own abilities. It has huge health bars on the top left of the screen. For a boss to spawn, the number of Vertexes shown on the top left must be reduced to zero. If a hero's HP reaches 0, she will be forced to jump back and will return after a countdown. You can get a potion (with a heart shape inside it) to increase heroes' HP and boxes to get various items after defeating Vertexes. After the mission is over, you will be shown the MVP screen and mission clear. There are three objectives you must clear in order to gain three stars and gain all three items: Clearing mission, under time limit, and no heroes being forced to retire. Gacha There are two gachas: Main gacha that uses Shinju's blessings and friends' gacha that uses friend points, which also contains fairies.The rarity is: 5% SSR, 25% SR, and 68% R. If you do gacha and get duplicate hero/card with the same image and rarity, your card will automatically get a boost in skill level, as well as some other attributes. Damage Calculations |-|Attack Speed= Attack speed is the same for a character even if the card is different. |-|Damage= The damage Heroes inflict to enemies is as follows: Damage = (Atk * (Element effect + Damage Buffs) * Rank effect - DEF) * Critical effect * Stun effect * Damage Cut Green > Blue > Red > Green, Purple > Yellow > Purple, Purple < Purple, Yellow < Yellow Critical effect is 150%, Stunned vertex take 150% damage. Heroes take no extra damage from stun, Darkness status effect (Cloud status icon) makes characters miss 2/3rds of the time. |-|Defense= DEF is 0 by default, which is why it's not listed on the card. Effects that increase damage taken are just reducing your DEF. Damage Cut and Defense are the exact same thing. They apply a flat damage reduction according to the number of it, capping at 5000. |-|Crits= Crit Rate for Hero = (CritStat + FavorableMatchupCritBuff) / WeightModifier * RankDifferenceModifier Crit Rate for Vertex = (CritStat + FavorableMatchupCritBuff - CritDefenseBuff) / WeightModifier CritStat is based on letter rank, see the Letter Ranks for numbers. It can be subject to buffs/debuffs. So far we've only seen flat +X buffs. FavorableMatchupCritBuff is a buff that increases crit rate if the opponent is the color the attacker's strong to. I don't think it's yet used. CritDefenseBuff is a Hero-exclusive buff that reduces the opponent's crit chance. Not sure if it's used. WeightModifier is the sum of the Weight values of all opponents on the same square or behind the target. When a Hero is attacking, it adds up the Weight value on all vertex on the same square or behind the target. (Many clustered vertex = Less crit rate) When a vertex is attacking: If the Hero is moving, no mitigation, If the Hero is stationary, Hero's Weight * number of Heroes behind the one getting hit. (Lining up your Hero reduces vertex crit rate, assuming you don't move them around.) Hero Weight = Main Hero + 0.5 * Sub Hero's Weight stat. (See Letter Ranks) Rank-Difference Modifier Hero Rank > Vertex Rank: 1.3 ^ (rank difference) Vertex Rank <= Hero Rank: 1/1.3 ^ (rank difference) Knockbacks Crits will always knockback, and it's always at least 1 square. If there's knockback buffs, it will roll a chance to knockback additional squares. This chance is the sum of all buffs' values. If the roll succeeds, it will add as many squares as there are buffs. (So two buffs with 10% and 15% that's 25% chance for knocking back 3 squares). |-|Hissatsu= Hissatsu gauge gain is independent of what type of Vertex you are killing. |-|Rank= When you rank up in-battle, your ATK and movement speed increase by 10%. Your attack speed is increased by 8%. Crit Rate is affected by the above. Knockback doesn't seem to change. Rank effect = 1.1^(rank-1) So if your character is rank 10, the effect will be your character becomes 1.1^9=2.358 times stronger and faster. Killing stardust (the weakest mob Vertex) gives 1 exp. Middle class mobs like "Attacca" give 3 exp. More for boss classes. |-|Support Heroes= HP is combined. (strictly speaking they are still separate but the damage is distributed). ATK, CRT and attack speed are separate. Movement speed is the main Hero's (support's is ignored). Weight is 100% front Hero and 50% back Hero. Element is that of the main Hero. |-|Affinity Bonus= +5 points for each pair from regular battle, dounle if one of the Heroes are max level and quadruple if both are max levelled. |-|Letter Ranks= FAQ For beginners= How do I play this game? Download the APK for Android. You can also play on PC using an Android emulator such as Nox, or on iOS, or just use DMM (you may need a Japanese VPN such as VPNGate). What files need to be deleted to reroll my starting gacha? /Android/data/jp.co.altplus.yuyuyui/files/yuyuyui_UserData.opy How do I back up my user data so if something happens I don't lose all my progress? Copy the yuyuyu_UserData.opy file above and keep it somewhere safe. What kind of starting gacha should I keep? Go for at least 3 SSRs if it's a rateup banner. Here are some old Japanese tier lists, updated list coming: Old tier list 1 Old tier list 2 Where do I go next in the story? HanaYui 1-2 -> YuYuYu 1-7 -> HanaYui 3 -> WaSuYu 1-3 -> HanaYui 4 -> NoWaYu 1-7 -> HanaYui 5 -> ShiUYu 1-2 -> HanaYui 6-10 Is there anything I should read/watch/know before playing the game? You should at least watch the first season of the anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero, and preferably watch Washio Sumi is a Hero and read Nogi Wakaba is a Hero as well, although it's not essential. |-| Error Messages= What's this error message with 3 buttons when I enter a stage? Udon overflow, feed it to your Heroes or sell it from your inventory menu. What's this error message when I try and start the game? Data error, you need to clear your cache (see interface translation). If you keep getting this error, please disable any "cleaner" app in your phone or put yuyuyui into their whitelist, AND keep sufficient amount of free space in your phone storage available (You need at least 500MB free space all the time to avoid your phone automatically clearing caches, which mean about 1GB before downloading caches) |-| Interface= Whats the status below ATK and DEF? Straddling (Resistance to being knocked back), Speed and Critical. What's that button on the bottom right of the map screen labelled 勇者システム (Hero System)? Upgrade Yusha system using medals. The upgrade is permanent, right now there's only 7 type of upgrades but more will probably be added soon. What are the upgrades? (In this order) Coins up, Exp up for each element, max Shinju Power up (for the daily event). Shinju Power >>> Coins > Exp How do you get medals? 3 Star maps, upgrade fairies using coins, fully level cards, finish some quests |-| Mechanics= I can't 3 star a stage because of time. Aim for criticals, if you deal a crit to a vertex, their number will be reduced by 2 instead of 1. Also, using a hissatsu to kill multiple of them at the same time will reduce their number more. Where do I get advanced materials to raise the Heroes' level caps? 1. The daily events, stages of their colour you want on hard difficulty. 2. Farm Land of Crystals events when they appear. 3. The last stage of those crystals training exercise event also give some advanced crystals at the cost of stamina. 4. Clearing and farming some other maps will also drop them occasionally. How do you upgrade the special attack? Use the special udon with the flower mark. the required amount will increase with every upgrade, also be aware that the upgrade can fail if you didn't feed enough udon to reach 100% guaranteed number. (2nd udon is 5x 1st udon, 3rd udon is 5x medium udon/25x small udon ) How do you upgrade the passive ability? Get more copies of that Hero from gacha. What's the Episode Skill? Press the green exclamation mark on the map screen and it'll display 1-2 specific Heroes. Put both of them as your leader (if there's 1, don't give them any support) and they'll get a powerful bonus for that episode. What is DPS? Damage per second. Each character have different attack speed. Thus they can deal different damages over time. See "Damage" tab for detail. |-| Terminology= What is Kenran Tairinsai? A special gacha event that include especially strong SSRs only available when those banners are up What's that notation you guys are using to refer to the stages (e.g. Y2-3H)? So Y = YuYuYu, W = WaSuYu, N = NoWaYu, H = Hanayui, D = Daily, E = Event, IE=Invasion Event, the first number is the map number, the second number is the stage of the map, and N = Normal, H = Hard, and when it comes out E = Expert. |-| Other= What's the point of adding friends? You get 50 normal gacha points instead of 20. Also the leader ability of a friend you bring to battle will activate too. Where do I get more blessings to roll gacha? 3 Star some stages, finish quests/achievements, buy them with money. Do missions in DMM game site for some tiny amount of free DMM coins to be exchanged into blessing. Where are the Expert difficulty maps? Slowly rolling out Whats the max hissatsu level? 20 Characters Yuki Yuna is a Hero= Chara1 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Yuna Chara2 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Togo_Mimori Chara3 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Fu Chara4 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki Chara5 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Karin Chara15 img.png|link=https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Nogi_Sonoko |-| Washio Sumi is a Hero= Chara6 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Washio_Sumi Chara7 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Minowa_Gin Chara8 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Nogi_Sonoko |-| Nogi Wakaba is a Hero= Chara9 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Nogi_Wakaba Chara13 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Takashima_Yuna Chara12 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Koori_Chikage Chara10 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Doi_Tamako Chara11 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Iyojima_Anzu Chara18 img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Uesato_Hinata Chara14 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Shiratori_Utano Chara19 img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Fujimori_Mito |-| Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero= Chara20_img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Kusunoki_Mebuki Chara22_img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Kagajou_Suzume Chara23_img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Miroku_Yumiko YuYuYui Shizuku.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Yamabushi_Shizuku Chara21_img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Kokudo_Aya |-| New Characters= Chara16 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Akihara_Sekka Chara17 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Kohagura_Natsume Chara26 img.png|link=https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Akamine_Yuna Chara27 img.png|link=https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Miroku_Renge Chara28 img.png|(non-playable)|link=https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Kiryu_Shizuka Gallery mainvisual_pc2.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-08 at 9.49.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.52.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.52.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.53.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.34 AM.png Game img1.jpg Game img2.jpg Game img3.jpg Ss2.png Ss3.png Ss1.png DV9cPjcVAAAydQq.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.17.54 AM.png 1517296958602.png 1528115407733.png 1528127645246.jpg YuYuYu Thanksgiving Event 2020.jpg Navigation Category:Games